


Onigiri Christmas

by StarJem



Series: Haikyuu Crack Pairings [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Date, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Akaashi takes his onigiri on a date for Christmas.





	Onigiri Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I am continuing my legacy with these crack fics. I hope you enjoy this! Also! The onigiri is magical and cannot spoil. lol

It is the week before Christmas and Akaashi is making sure everything is perfect for his Christmas Eve date with his partner. A beautiful, tiny onigiri and they are the cutest. The are a perfect triangular shape with the perfect amount of nori covering the rice. Never has he ever seen such a stunning onigiri in his entire life.

They met a couple of years ago at a Hanami. He was with his best friends, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima. They laid out a light blue blanket and placed a cooler and their bags of food to keep the blanket neatly in place before they sit down.

After taking off their shoes, they settled down onto the blanket. They took the containers of food out of the bags and placed them onto the center of the blanket. They brought various foods and drinks such as hanami bento, onigiri, soft drinks, and beer.  
  
When Tsukishima opened the container filled with onigiri, Akaashi's jaw nearly dropped. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the most perfect onigiri he had ever seen. He quickly grabbed the onigiri that was in the front and brought it up to his face to stare at it in wonder. How does an onigiri such as the one he was holding now exist?  
  
Bokuto, Kuroo, and Tsukishima stared at Akaashi with confused looks on their face. They all knew that Akaashi loved onigiri, but they had never seen him stare at one like he was doing now before.  
  
"Are you--" before Tsukishima could finish that sentence, Akaashi interrupted him with a question of his own.  
  
"Who made this onigiri?" He looked at Tsukishima with determination.  
  
Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, "My mother? She likes making onigiri."  
  
Akaashi nodded and looked back at the onigiri in his hands. He could tell how beautifully crafted this particular one was. It was in that moment he found his one true love.  
  
Fast forward to the present where Akaashi is still prepping for their Christmas date. He made reservations at a restaurant in Odaiba where they will go before seeing the decorations at Odaiba Decks called Odaiba Illumination 'Yakei'. He is keeping the date sweet and simple because he knows how shy his partner can be when they go out together. He doesn't blame them. After all, not one person can possibly understand what it is like being an onigiri, especially one that is in a relationship with a human.  
  
Akaashi sighs and shakes his head. They are going to ignore any odd looks and enjoy their time together during the most wonderful time of the year.  
  
The day of their date quickly approaches and before Akaashi knows it, it is Christmas Eve. He spends most of the day getting ready. His outfit consists of a tacky red Christmas sweater with small onigiri all over and dark blue skinny jeans. For the onigiri, he picks out the perfect carrying case. It is a clear light pink with red strawberries on it.  
  
At 5:00pm, Akaashi and the onigiri head out to one of the restaurants at Odaiba Decks. There is a small table in an isolated corner with a candelabra lit in the middle. He takes the onigiri out of its case and places them on top of the table on one side while he sits down on the opposite side.

Their waiter comes by, paying no mind to the fact that Akaashi is having a candlelight dinner with an onigiri. After Akaashi orders food and drinks, he stares lovingly at his partner while they wait. It is the picture perfect dinner.

After dinner, Akaashi puts the onigiri into their case again and they leave the restaurant to go downstairs where they will see trees enveloped in lights lined up across part of Tokyo Bay.  
  
When they reach their destination they see an illuminated heart with the words “Decks Tokyo Beach” above it. Behind it is the Odaiba Memorial Tree, the Rainbow Bridge, and a beautiful view of Tokyo. Akaashi waits for the crowd to thin out before he can take a selfie with the onigiri.  
  
When it’s their turn, Akaashi walks up and faces away from the heart, lifting up both his phone and the onigiri so they can take a few cute selfies together.  
  
Pleased with the few pictures he has taken, Akaashi sends them to his friends with the caption “Merry Christmas” and pockets his phone so they can view the trees.  
  
While looking at the trees that glow various colors of the rainbow, Akaashi’s lips curl into a small smile as he holds his onigiri carefully in his hands. The sight is much more beautiful with the love of his life than alone. The illuminated trees are breathtaking. He’s like a moth attracted to the flame; he can’t look away.  
  
At the end of the night after they have their fill of the colorful trees and the view of Tokyo, they sit down on a bench to enjoy the peaceful night for a few more moments before heading home. Akaashi is grateful he picked this place for their date. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Twitter and Tumblr if you ever want to chat!  
>   
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
